CLUE: Prince of Tennis Style
by Red-Planet31
Summary: A parody based on the movie Clue and the board game. Ooooo, who is the killer? SLIGHT Shonen-ai. Planning on TezuAto and KajiHiro. My first fic.
1. The Invitations

CLUE: Prince of Tennis Style 

Yo, minna-san. Red_Planet31 here. This is my first fic so be kind, onegai! This fic can be classified under parody/humor/mystery/romance. This fic is a parody of the movie Clue. I don't know whether you guys have seen it but if you do please tell me cause I can't remember all the details. Oh yeah, I won't follow it exactly but most elements are the same. So, enjoy the story!!! Oh, and just assume the characters are all older.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I don't own Clue the board game nor the 

                 movie. T_T

This fic is dedicated to WhItE_LiOn and K.C. who helped me with the story; Cheeseburger_of_Doom, cityneko, and Silver Wind, I **love** your fics; and to all TezuAto, AtoZuka, HiroKaji, and MizuFuji fanfic writers. I can't name all of you but this fic is dedicated to you guys. There will be a little TezuAto in this fic but your help will be greatly appreciated. Now, to the story.

******************************************************************

"speech"

_thoughts___

Chapter 1: The Invitations

          Atobe Keigo, the narcissistic diva of Hyoutei, the self-proclaimed 'Ore-sama', the proud peacock, the only tennis player who was able to defeat the mighty Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seishun Gakuen, was staring at the outfit before him incredulously. He was trying to find the words to describe the… the… THING before him.

          "What the HELL is this?!!!"

          "Atobe-sama…" started the servant who brought the outfit to him but stopped the moment he saw Atobe's face.

          "What the HELL is this?!!!" 

          "Atobe-sama…"

          "What the HELL is this?!!!"

          "Uhh… Atobe-sama…"

          "You know, when I ask a question, I expect an ANSWER."

          "H.. Hai. It came in the mail, Atobe-sama, along with this. Please don't kill me!!!" begged the servant, thrusting an envelope into Atobe's hands while running away, screaming like a lunatic. But, he's not that important.

          "Good help is so hard to find these days" muttered Atobe.

          "Yes, sir" agreed the other servant who is about as important as raw liver.

          Atobe took out a card from the envelope. On its cover was emblazoned the words "_INVITATION"._

_          An invitation? For what? _

"You are cordially invited to 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak(1), tonight at 7 p.m. for dinner. Do not inform anybody else about this. Your fake name will be given at the door of the house. Please wear the outfit enclosed with this invitation," at this Atobe's eyes nearly came out of their sockets, "I'm supposed to wear that… that… thing… NO WAY!!!!!!"

          "Atobe-sama, you haven't read the fine print yet" reminded the servant about as important as raw liver.

          "Fine print? What fine print?" asked Atobe eagerly, hoping with all with his heart that the words written in fine print would save him from his tragic fate. Heh, no such luck.

IF YOU REFUSE TO ATTEND OR WEAR THE DESIGNATED OUTFIT FOR THE DINNER, THE ENTIRE WORLD SHALL KNOW THE SECRETS THAT YOU WORK SO HARD TO HIDE. PLEASE CONSIDER THESE WORDS.

          "Damn!!!"

          "Atobe-sama, shall I inform the servants that you will not be having dinner at home?" asked the raw liver servant.

          "Huh? Uh… yeah. Sure," answered Atobe not even really listening to the question. He just stared at the outfit on the bed before him once again. 

          _Maybe if I close my eyes it will disappear._

          He closed his eyes and prayed with all his might. First, he opened one eye and then the other.

          "Damn!!!"

          It was still there. It was a large, one piece shirt, bluish green in colour, like the feathers of a peacock. You know, like traditional Indian clothes. But it was very long. It could even be passed of as a dress except black, long pants were provided. That was not the bad thing however. What's bad was the hat that came with the ensemble. The hat was actually a fez covered in long feathers of a peacock's tail.

          Atobe crumbled to the ground.

          "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***

          Wakato Hiroshi, the master copier of styles (A.N: And I mean this as a compliment), the Pretender, worshipped by hundreds, adored by thousands (A.N: As you can see, I obviously adore him, too), was currently playing tennis with his equally good looking captain, Kajimoto Takahisa, in the locker room. In case you're wondering how they can play tennis in a locker room, let me elaborate. They were playing tonsil tennis. Currently, Kajimoto was on top of Hiroshi who was lying on the floor. Their lips were locked on each other.

Meanwhile, outside the locker room, Youhei was waiting for his twin. 

Where is he? If I have to listen to Kajimoto-buchou and Wakato… 

At that moment, Kouhei walked up to him. He was carrying an envelope and a large package.

"Where's Wakato?" Kouhei asked. "I've got a package for him."

"He's inside the locker room with Buchou playing tonsil tennis," answered Youhei. A particularly loud moan came in the direction of the locker room.

"Playing what?" asked Kouhei.

          "You know, playing tonsil hockey. Tongue wrestling. 'Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation'. Making out. Hint hint. Nudge nudge. Wink wink. Eyebrows waggle waggle," Youhei tried to explain but to no avail. Kouhei just stared at him blankly.

          Youhei sighed. "They're in the locker room kissing!"

          "Ohhhh, why didn't you say so?" asked Kouhei.

          Youhei's eyebrow twitched. "Nevermind. Just knock the door and call him."

          "Hai," agreed Kouhei. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. He knocked again, this time louder. Wait, was that a response. No, he was just hallucinating. He began to kicked the door and yelled for Wakato.

          "Oy, Wakato!!! Get out here!!!"

          The door swung open and there stood Wakato Hiroshi radiating anger.

          "WHAT?!!!" he yelled. His hair was a mess and his clothes were not even near neat. And, good lord, Youhei and Kouhei's eyes widened. _Were those teeth marks on his neck?_

"WHAT?!!!"

          "Oh, here's a package. Some guy sent it to you," informed Kouhei.

          "Some guy?" asked Hiroshi.

          "Not my problem," answered Kouhei, as he and Youhei walked off to play tennis. The real game.

          Hiroshi walked back into the locker room while opening the envelope and read the invitation. Kajimoto looked at him from where he was sitting on a bench.

          "What's that?"

          "An invitation. I have to go to 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak, tonight for dinner," answered Hiroshi.

          "For dinner? Hiroshi are you cheating on me?" asked Kajimoto teasingly.

          "Of course not, koi. Anyway, they say that I have to wear the outfit that they gave me" _Or else my secrets will be revealed._

          "What outfit?" asked Kajimoto.

          "I think it's this," answered Hiroshi as he opened the package. Both he and Kajimoto's mouth fell open at the outfit before them.

          "What the HELL is this?!!!"

          Hiroshi was right to be shocked. The outfit consists of a red jacket, red leather pants, red shoes, a red collar, red shirt, and red tinted sunglasses. All in various shades of red.

          "Wow," was Kajimoto's response.

          "I have to wear THIS?"

          "I like it," informed Kajimoto.

          "It's not the style. It's just the colour. It's so RED."

          "Scarlet red to be precise."

          "Gee, you're just brimming with useful comments," snapped Hiroshi.

          "Calm down, Hiro. Just go to the dinner. Have fun."

          "You sure?"

          "Don't worry. We'll go out this weekend, alright?"

          "Okay, but seriously it's so RED."

          "Hiroshi!"

***

          Kawamura Takashi, the meekest but never the weakest member of Seigaku, was helping his father out at his restaurant. He was at the age that he must be prepared to be in charge of the shop. The 'onigiri' he was making was coming out perfectly. Suddenly, some mysterious people came into the shop. Kawamura's father greeted them. They looked at Kawamura who just stared at them blankly. _I don't think I know them._

"Oy, Taka. These men want to see you," told his father.

          "Hai. Uh… can I help you?" Kawamura asked the men.

          "Kawamura-san. We have an invitation and a package for you. We hope you will accept the invitation," said, who Kawamura presumed was the leader, as the others deposited a package and an envelope into his arms. 

          Kawamura looked down into his arms. When he looked up, the men were gone. He opened the envelope and took out the invitation. When he saw the clothes that were in the package, he just stared BLANKLY. There was an emerald green suit, a dark green tie, and… ughh… lime green loafers.

          He stared mesmerizingly at the loafers. He was sure they could glow in the dark. Suddenly, his father shouted. 

          "Taka, phone call!!!!"

          "H.. Hai." He answered the phone.

          "Hello, sir. Yes. Yes. But I don't want to go to the dinner. Why? Well, uh.. I don't like green. I'll explain it to you later. What, sir? Get my tennis racket? Um… okay." He grabbed his tennis racket which was conveniently placed right next to him. Wonder of all wonders. The moment he touched his racket…

          "GREATO!!! BURNING!!! I WILL GO TO THE DINNER!!! COME ON, BABY!!!!!"

***

          Mizuki Hajime, the cunning player and the ruthless manager of St. Rudolph, the one with the ego that can only be matched by Atobe and Hiroshi, was writing in his journal with the purple velvet cover while using a pen with purple glitter ink. He was sitting cross legged on the purple sheets of his bed. The curtains were purple. The furniture was a pale purple but purple nonetheless. He was absentmindedly twirling his hair as he wrote down his observations on the people around him.

_Dear Journal,_

_     My plan to get Wakato Hiroshi and Kajimoto Takahisa together is working out perfectly. They've been going steady for a month already. I_

What else he wanted to write, you won't know, because there was a knock at his door. 

          "Yes? Come in."

          "Hajime, there's a package for you. And a letter."

          "Okay, ne'chan," He took the stuff and closed the door. He opened the package first. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

          "What the…?!" 

          What he saw was a purple lab coat, purple trousers, purple shoes, a purple scarf, and strangely, a purple cowboy hat. If it wasn't for the hat, he would look like a teacher. A teacher obsessed with purple.

          Mizuki took a deep breath. And squealed.

          "OMIGOD!!! IT'S JUST ADORABLE!!! I LOVE IT!!!"

          After squealing about the outfit for half an hour he finally read the invitation.

          _A dinner at 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak.__ My secrets? Who would know my secrets? I better go. I could thank whoever sent me this outfit._

He spent the rest of the day squealing at his clothes and cooing at it like a baby.

***

          Shishido Ryou, the beautiful, melodramatic, member of Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club, was in a bar playing billiards with Ootori. He was, of course, winning, as he was a pro at billiards. He knew Ootori wouldn't be mad at him for beating him again and again and again and again and again and-

          "Shishido-sempai," said Ootori.

          "Huh? What, Ootori?" said Shishido, a little confused after having his train of thought interrupted.

          "It's your turn."

          "Oh, right," remembered Shishido as he targeted his cue, trying to hide his blush. All week, he tried everything to get Ootori to come with him to this bar and when he finally succeeded, all Shishido did was space out.

          _Baka__, baka, baka!!!_

          Luckily, he still managed to concentrate and potted the eight ball easily into the corner pocket. (A.N: I'm not sure whether that's billiards or pool or snooker. Bear with me, please)

          "Sugoi, Shishido-sempai," praised Ootori.

          "It wasn't that great," said Shishido humbly. In his head however…

          _Yeah, you the man!!! Who's the best?! Come on!!! Who's your daddy?!!!_

"Really, it wasn't that great," repeated Shishido, grinning happily when he saw Ootori smiling at him.

          _Oh yeah, I'm bad. I'm in the groove!!!_

Suddenly, somebody tapped his shoulder. Shishido turned around, ready to snap at the person for interrupting his thoughts. Only Ootori can do that. He stopped when he saw who it was. It was a young girl. The young girl gave him a package and a letter and ran off.

          "Oy," Shishido called after her. _What was that about?_

          "Sempai, looks like you have an admirer," observed Ootori.

          "Huh? No way. She is far too young," argued Shishido.

          "Fine. Are you going to open it?" asked his beloved junior.

          Shishido nodded and read the invitation. He looked nervous when he read the fine print. He opened the package silently. Inside, was a black sleeveless T-shirt. Black boots. Black fingerless gloves. Black pants. And a metal chain with the letters W.H.I.T.E. on it. Not to mention a black beret.

          "……."

          "Wow, that must be some admirer" 

          "……." 

          "Where are you going to wear it to?"

          "……." 

          "Uh… Sempai?"

          "……."

          "Sempai?"

          "……."

          Ootori poked him lightly and gaped when Shishido fell down silently.

          "SEMPAI!!!" Shishido's face looked like this @_@

          After a few minutes, Ootori managed to revive Shishido. 

          "Sempai, daijoubu desu ka?"

          "Hai, daijoubu desu," answered Shishido still staring at the outfit.

          "Okay, what was in the invitation?"

          "I have to go to a dinner at 112, Emmers Lake, Takea Peak, tonight."

          "Why?"

          "Wakaranai, but it can't be good, I can feel it in my bones." Said Shishido, a dark look on his face.

***

          Tezuka Kunimitsu, the tennis player who was only ever beaten by Atobe Keigo, the stoic, mature, responsible not to mention good looking buchou of Seigaku, was at his computer, typing in his assignment. He lived alone in a big house. His butler came in and passed him a, you guessed it, package and an envelope. He looked up quietly.

          "This just came in for you, Tezuka-sama. It was in the mailbox but there was no stamp on it," told his butler.  
          Tezuka nodded silently and accepted the package. He read the invitation silently and barely gave it a second glance. He opened the package quietly. The clothes were very neat and were a mustardy colour. It looked kinda like a high ranking officer in the army's uniform. It was very regal and elegant, but it's colour was… unusual. It came along with black boots and a long beige coloured coat. Tezuka made no comment. I would like to note that his eyebrow was twitching madly, though.

          At half past five, he got ready. At six, he left for 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak. Unknown to him, so did five others.

TO BE CONTINUED

***

(1) Takea Peak= Pronounced TA-KE-A but I got the name from the phrase 'take a 

                         peek'. Get it, Take A Peek. Takea Peak. Hahahahahaha

Hope you like the first chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Remember to review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't ask why, just do!!!!!!

Sayonara  


	2. The Guests Arrive

CLUE: Prince of Tennis Style

Hey! Red_Planet31 here. Firstly, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING MY SETTINGS TO ACCEPT NON-MEMBERS REVIEW!!!! GOMENASAI!!!! I'm still new to how the program works. So, if any non-members reviewed but couldn't, GOMENASAI!!!! I think I already changed my settings so I think you can review now. You are going to review, right? PLEASE!!! Oh, and I'm sorry for the slow update!!! Okay, takes deep breath, to the first four to review my fic, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

'The Magician of Black Chaos': I'm so happy you think this fic is great!!! And THANK YOU for the tip. I didn't realize about my own settings. And don't worry. It IS a TezuAto. But I don't think there will be any lemony scenes since I have to keep the rating BUT they'll get some action. ^_^ 

'Cheeseburger of Doom': *_* I'm your new… HERO? The great Cheeseburger of Doom actually wrote that. My very own hero said that. T_T I'm so HAPPY!!! Yes, the purpleness. Gotta love the purpleness. As my friends say, I'm so toucheDED! Hope you like the fic.

'neko-chan1': I'll definitely continue writing thanks to your review!!! Glad you like the starting. Hope you reply my e-mail. ^_^

'aki-lynn': Thanks for the info! Glad that you 'naik sot'. Hahahaha!!! You know what I think about your review. ^_^

And to those who couldn't review but tried, PLEASE REVIEW NOW!!! I want to know your thoughts and ideas for my fic. You guys are the greatest!

Alright, this story is now officially also dedicated to The Magician of Black Chaos, neko-chan1, and aki-lynn. Cheeseburger of Doom, you know this fic is already dedicated to you. ^^ On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. T_T I don't own Clue the movie nor the boardgame. Don't sue me!!!

Warning: Clue is a murder mystery game so expect some character death. Oh, and I guess this story is kinda AU. Slight shonen-ai.

*******************************************************************

"speech"

__

thoughts

//flashbacks//

Chapter 2: The Guests Arrive

Let's start the chapter with one of the most cliched lines ever used.

It was a dark and stormy night. The house, or should I say mansion, at 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak, looked like what every stereotypical haunted mansion would look in a dark and stormy night.

_That mansion looks like what every stereotypical haunted mansion would look like in a dark and stormy night._That was what Atobe Keigo thought as his driver drove his very expensive black Mercedes up the hill that we call Takea Peak and into the mansion's driveway. At least that was all he could see with the heavy rain splattering all over the window of his car. 

The driver drove the car up to the entrance of the house. He got out of his car and opened the door for Atobe while passing Atobe an already opened umbrella. Atobe took the umbrella and walked up to the door. He passed a very big dog on his way. (A.N: I don't know why I'm telling you this scene but it was in the movie.)

Atobe rang the doorbell, not knowing what to expect.

_Heh. Probably some unimportant servant._

The door opened to reveal…. Drum rolls please.

"Goooood eeeeeevvvvveeeeeninnnnnngggggggg…." Came out a creepy voice.

_What the?!_

"Goooood eeeeeevvvvveeeeeninnnnnngggggggg…."

"……….." _Good God…_

"GOOOOOD eeeeeevvvvveeeeeninnnnnngggggggg…."

"……….." _It's… It's…_

"Goooood EEEEEEVVVVVEEEEENINNNNNNGGGGGGGG…."

"YOU?!!!" _It's… It's…_

"YES, it is me," agreed the man with the creepy voice, except now he's talking with a normal voice.

"FUJI SYUSUKE!!!!!"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

Fuji was very, very amused with Atobe's reaction. And the hat on top of Atobe's head. He stared at the hat with his eyes as they usually are. Closed. How does he see with his eyes close? Well, I've done a research on this phenomenon. Unfortunately, my research papers were burnt down in a fire. My assistant , Inui, who helped me with the research, ran off with Kaido and can't be found. And I got hit in the head by a falling tennis racket and lost all memory of details of this research. So, we will never know.

"What are you looking at?!" demanded Atobe

"Nothing," answered Fuji innocently.

"It's the hat, isn't it?!!"

"Well…" Fuji bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?!!! You DARE to laugh at ore-sama!!! Ore-sama who can make ANYTHING look good!!!" accused the ore-sama.

"ANYTHING look good? Even a fez with peacock tail feathers all over it?"

"….." Atobe glared.

"….." Fuji smiled.

"ROLL, ROLL," a tumbleweed rolled past.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Atobe, changing the subject quickly.

"Ah, yes , I nearly forgot. I am the Butler. And you are Mr. Peacock," informed Fuji, smiling like he usually does.

"Huh???"

"Your identity for tonight is Mr. Peacock. Hence, the peacock tail feathers. I am the butler of this house. Mr. Body has been expecting you and will be here shortly," explained Fuji as he took the Atobe's umbrella and put it at the umbrella stand.

"Mr. Body?" asked Atobe.

"Your host for this evening. Please follow me," said Fuji, leading Atobe to a rich wood paneled door. Fuji opened the door and let Atobe walk in. The walls of the room were lined with mahogany bookshelves filled with books. In the center of the room was a set of sofas. On a table at the left side of the room, were many bottles filled with all sorts of drinks. A man was at the table pouring some drinks into a tray filled with crystal glasses. The man had red hair and was wearing something that looked like a French Maid costume, except with pants. The man looked up from what he was doing.

"Nya, Fuji, is he one of the guests?" 

"Yes, Eiji. He is."

"What does he mean by one of the guests?" asked Atobe.

"Mr. Body also invited other guests," answered Fuji.

"Why's Hyoutei's former buchou wearing that strange hat, nya?" asked Eiji, staring rather rudely at Atobe's hat.

Atobe's eyebrow twitched. 

"Eiji, this is Mr. Peacock."

Atobe's eyebrow twitched, again.

"Hi, nya, I'm the French Maid, nya," introduced Eiji.

"You're not French," pointed out Atobe.

"Well then, I'm the Japanese Maid," corrected Eiji. "Nya," he added.

"Very well. Mr. Peacock, please wait here in the library for the other guests. Drinks have been provided. Eiji, please tell the cook to finalized his dinner preparations since the first guest is here," said Fuji in a businesslike manner.

"Haiii."

Suddenly, a loud ringing was heard.

"I see the next guest is here. Please make yourself at home, Mr. Peacock," said Fuji politely as he walked out the door. Atobe looked around the room.

_What have I got myself into?_

***

Eiji walked into the kitchen, whistling a tune. He looked for the cook to pass on Fuji's message. The cook was currently reading a book entitled 'Cooking For Dummies'.

"Nya, Mukahi!!!" called Eiji.

"What do YOU want?!" snapped Mukahi, the cook, back bitterly.

"Fuji told you to start cooking! After all, you are the cook, nya."

"Shut up, French Maid."

"Technically, I'm Japanese, nya."

"Technically, I'm NOT a cook."

"But you have to start cooking, nya. The first guest just arrived, nya. Otherwise Fuji gets scary and gives you the LOOK, nya. I think the LOOK can kill, nya," warned Eiji looking worried, even though he hated Mukahi.

"Believe me, the LOOK isn't the only thing that can kill tonight," said Mukahi ominously.

"Nya?"

"Something bad will happen tonight. I'm sure."

"Nya!!!"

***

Fuji opened the door and was faced with the stoic buchou of Seigaku. Tezuka looked incredibly handsome and elegant in his uniformlike clothes.

"Gooood eeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeniinnnnnnggggg."

"You." Tezuka looked at Fuji without any expression on his face. Apparently, it was normal for him to see the tennis prodigy at strange houses greeting in a creepy, high-pitched voice.

"Ah, Colonel Mustard," greeted Fuji, except now his voice is normal.

"…." Said Tezuka. But one of his eyebrows rose. It was also apparent to him that a falling tennis racket must have fallen on Fuji and made him have amnesia if he thought Tezuka was an army colonel named after some kind of food.

"Don't worry, Tezuka. Would I ever forget you?"

"Hn."

"Still not much of a talker, eh?"

"Hn."

"Colonel Mustard is your identity for tonight."

"Hn."

"And you can refer to me as the Butler."

"Hn."

"Mr. Body has been expecting you."

"Hn."

"Mr. Body is the host of tonight's dinner."

"Hn."

"He will be arriving shortly."

"Hn."

"Please follow me," ordered Fuji, leading Tezuka into the library. Fuji was use to Tezuka not talking.

Atobe looked at the door when he heard the door opening. He was sitting on one of the sofas, while drinking his drink. He nearly dropped his glass when he saw who walked in.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu?!_

"Ah, Colonel Mustard, this is one of the other guests," started Fuji.

Tezuka wasn't sure what to expect but what he pictured DEFINITELY did not include Atobe Keigo wearing that… THING. His eyes widened slightly at the view before him.

"What are YOU looking at?" asked Atobe icily. _Why can't people just stop staring at the hat?!_

"Your fashion sense. I think I saw it flying out the window," answered Tezuka with the same stoic expression on his face. Fuji grinned secretly when he heard Tezuka's answer.

Unlike Fuji, Atobe stared at Tezuka incredulously. "Was that a joke?! Did YOU, the emotionless statue, make a joke?" 

"Am I suppose to be incapable of emotions?" asked Tezuka his eyes narrowing though he still used the same tone of voice. He was always annoyed with people who just assume he didn't have any feelings. 

Atobe could sense that Tezuka was annoyed. Or it could be the way Tezuka was glaring at him. Well, Atobe may be grumpy about his own outfit but he wasn't stupid. He chose his answer very very carefully.

"Yes."

Thus, Tezuka broke the record for scariest glare.

Fuji heard the bell again and quickly walked out of the room. _Who would actually want to be in the same room with the two buchous when they're in that mood? _The tennis prodigy thought sighing to himself. As he closed the door, he could hear a snippet of their conversation.

"You're just mad cause I beat you at tennis!!"

"Why you… 100 laps, now!!!"

"You're NOT the boss of ME!!!!!!!"

_Definitely best not to be in the same room with them._

***

It was still raining heavily. Mizuki Hajime rushed from his all purple Porsche to the entrance of the house. At least his purple cowboy hat was good for something. It protected his precious hair. Mizuki ringed the doorbell, wondering what could be behind door number one. He tapped his foot impatiently while waiting. Finally, the door opened to reveal…

"Gooood eeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeniinnnnnnggggg."

Mizuki'e eyes practically fell out of their sockets. Okay, ewww, disgusting image. Anyway, Mizuki's jaw fell open at the sight of the person before him.

"YOU?!!!"

"And you are?" asked Fuji innocently. Heh, innocent my foot.

_Breath, breath, Hajime. Inhale, exhale. C'mon. You can do it. _Mizuki took a deep, deep breath. Only Fuji could make him lose his composure. Oh, and the colour purple.

"Don't toy with me!!!!! I **KNOW** YOU **KNOW** WHO I AM!!!!!"

Fuji blinked. "Oh, yes."

_Could this be it? Did he FINALLY remember my name? _Wondered Mizuki with bated breath.

"You're Professor Plum."

"…….What???" asked Mizuki, staring at Fuji as if he just announced that he was the Queen of England.

"You're Professor Plum," Fuji repeated.

"I'm…you…Pro……WHAT????"

"Yes, you're Professor Plum. You're wearing purple all over, aren't you?"

"I'm MIZUKI HAJIME!!!!!"

"Professor Plum."

"…Say it with me now. Mi-zu-ki Ha-ji-me."

"Pro-fes-sor P-lu-m."

Mizuki's eyes were twitching a million times a minute. Fuji, on the otherhand, was smiling without a care in the world.

"My name is MIZUKI HAJIME," said Mizuki through gritted teeth.

"But your identity for this dinner party is Professor Plum. Mr. Body, your host, specified that. I am the Butler," explained Fuji.

"….Ohhh." _Right, I'm suppose to have a fake identity, _Mizuki remembered. 

"But you do remember my real name, right?" asked Mizuki.

"Of course. You're Professor Plum," answered Fuji, smiling widely.

"………….$&*$%$#$*@^&#*" What Mizuki said could not be put down into words. Let's just say that it was shocking enough that Fuji opened his eyes and stared at him. Meanwhile, Mizuki gave a frustated scream and broke down on his knees wailing.

"MY NAME IS MIZUKI HAJIME!!!!!!!!!" Mizuki wailed.

Eiji passed by just at that moment.

"Nya, Fuji, what's wrong with that guy?" Eiji asked, staring blankly at Mizuki who was banging his head on the floor.

"The rain makes you do strange things," answered Fuji with a mysterious smile. 

***

Tezuka and Atobe looked at the door as it opened. They had spent the last few minutes glaring at each other. Both their eyes slightly widened when they saw Fuji and Eiji dragging a wailing, purple-clad man into the room. The man was wailing something about his name. Tezuka and Atobe shrugged and went back to glaring at each other.

"Nya… Fuji, they're scaring me," commented Eiji when he saw the two glaring buchous.

Fuji would have made a comment but the doorbell rang just at that moment. He excused himself from Eiji to answer the door, leaving Eiji to worry about Mizuki.

"My name is MIZUKI HAJIME. DAMN YOU FUJI SYUSUKE!!!!!!"

"Nya, Fuji, what am I suppose to do with Mizuki?" asked Eiji worriedly.

"Who's Mizuki?" was Fuji's only reply before he walked out of the room.

Eiji looked at Mizuki again. And shrugged. "Meh, not my problem."

Atobe and Tezuka didn't even blink an eye when Eiji left the room. Mizuki was still, well, wailing and Atobe was getting tired of it.

"Oh, shut up!!!" shouted Atobe.

***

Fuji opened the door and was nearly whacked in the head by a tennis racket. The man holding the tennis racket was flailing his arm around like a mad octopus with a tennis racket in each tentacle.

"BURNING!!! GREATO!!!"

_Definitely Taka-san, _thought Fuji. Fuji deftly took the tennis racket out of Kawamura's hand. Why Kawamura brought a tennis racket with him we'll never know. 

"YOU?!!! Fuji?" said a very confused Taka-san.

"Hai," nodded Fuji in affirmation.

"What are you doing here?" asked a still very confused Taka-san.

"I'm the Butler of this residence," answered Fuji.

"Umm… I got an invitation…," started Taka-san who was very confused.

"Hai. Mr. Body is the host for tonight's dinner party and he is the one who invited you. This evening, you will be known to the other guests as Mr. Green," explained Fuji, gesturing at Kawamura's clothes. Especially at his bright lime green loafers. Eiji passed by just at that moment.

"Nyaaaaaaa!!!! My eyes!!!!!" shouted Eiji as he used his arms to shield his eyes from the blinding loafers. He ran away as fast as possible.

"Wasn't that…" started Taka-san confusingly as he stared after Eiji.

"The French or Japanese maid," finished Fuji. "I haven't decided which yet."

"Oh. Okay then."

***

Hiroshi Wakato was cursing at his bad luck. First, his precious red Ferrari was in the workshop and he had to borrow his friend, Jirou's, old junk heap of a car. Secondly, it seems that Jirou's car has his owner habit and kept on stalling on the way to 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak. Thirdly, the sorry excuse of a car finally broke down on a particularly deserted part of the road. Fourthly, Hiroshi was stuck underneath the heavy rain trying to fix the car. He was definitely not happy. In fact, Hiroshi Wakato was cursing at his bad luck. (A.N: And yes, I did mean to repeat that sentence.) 

"Damn you useless heap of junk!!!" cursed Hiroshi as he kicked the car.

"Owwwww!!!!!!" _Okay, NEVER do that again._

"Stupid car…" mumbled Hiroshi. "How am I suppose to go to the dinner?!"

***

Shishido Ryou was driving his black Lexus through the heavy rain when he saw another car at the side of the road. A figure dressed in red was standing under the rain, looking underneath the hood of the car.

***

"I'll never get to the dinner!!!" Hiroshi practically shrieked in despair.

"Hey, you need a lift?" asked a mysterious voice.

***

Shishido stopped his car and wind down his window. _Wow, that guy's soaked._

Shishido offered him a lift, sympathizing with the stranger's situation.

***

"Sure, I definitely need a lift," said Hiroshi, his voice grateful beyond words. After all, Shishido was like his saviour. If Hiroshi was Cinderella, Shishido would have to be the fairy godmother who helped Cinderella.

Hiroshi got into Shishido's car. _I could always pick up Jirou's car later._

"So, where are you heading to?" asked Shishido.

"112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak," answered Hiroshi who was drying his hair and clothes with a towel that Shishido gave him.

Shishido's eyes widened. "I'm going there, too."

"What?! What a coincidence. Did you get an invitation too?" 

"Yes, and this strange outfit," elaborated Shishido, gesturing to his clothes.

"You look like you're going clubbing," observed Hiroshi who was finding the clothes very amusing.

"Says the man wearing red leather," pointed out Shishido.

"Point taken," nodded Hiroshi, acknowledging Shishido's point. They drove on. The car suddenly stopped as soon as they had a clear view of the mansion on Takea Peak. The mansion looked creepy, with the stormy skies and lightning as its background. 

"Why has the car stopped?" asked Hiroshi, starting to freak out a little.

Shishido turned dramatically to him. "It's frightened," he announced… dramatically. 

_No, I'm frightened, _thought the both of them, but the possibility of them admitting is about as likely as the Seigaku tennis club, except for Fuji, saying they love Inui's juice. Translation: Not a chance.

Shishido drove the car up the driveway and parked the car. Both of them got out with an umbrella and rang the doorbell.

***

Fuji was starting to get a headache. The library, usually the most quiet place, was filled with annoying noises. Atobe was shouting at Tezuka. Tezuka was not shouting but he definitely played a part by riling Atobe up. Professor Plum was still wailing. Kawamura, SOMEHOW, found a tennis racket and went into Burning Mode. In the kitchen, Mukahi and Eiji were having their own cat fight.

When the doorbell rang, it was with great relief that Fuji practically ran to the door. He opened the door quickly.

"Gooood eeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeniinnnnnnggggg."

"YOU?!!!" came the chorus of voices.

"Why does everybody say that?" wondered Fuji, tilting his head slightly.

"Meh… It just fits the mood," shrugged Hiroshi.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Shishido in a strangely calm manner. Both Shishido and Hiroshi looked at Fuji expectantly.

"I am the Butler of this residence. Your host, Mr. Body, is expecting you. He will be arriving here shortly," informed Fuji.

"What kind of a host makes his guests wait?!" asked Hiroshi indignantly.

"A rude host, I believe," answered Shishido with a condescending tone.

_And I thought these two were normal, _thought Fuji as he smiled.

"As for your fake identities, you," said Fuji as he looked at Hiroshi, "are Mr. Scarlet."

"Mr. Scarlet?" said Hiroshi questioningly.

"Yes," nodded Fuji. "After all, you are wearing red. And you," started Fuji as he looked at Shishido.

"Let me guess, I'm Mr. Black," guessed Shishido.

"Actually… No."

Shishido's eyebrow arched. "Then, what's my identity? After all, I'm wearing all black."

"You are Mr. White," answered Fuji simply.

"Right," said Shishido doubtfully, "It's SO obvious."

"Well, it is sort of obvious. Since you're wearing that necklace, you know," commented Hiroshi as he pointed at the chain with the letters W.H.I.T.E on it on Shishido's neck.

"Whatever," mumbled Shishido.

"Anyway, let me bring you to the library. The other guests are in there," told Fuji. "God, help us all," he mumbled under his breath.

Mr. Scarlet and Mr. White followed Fuji into the room and came face to face with…

"BURNING!!!! COME ON, BABY!!!!!!!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ORE-SAMA?!!!!!!!!"

"MY NAME IS MI-ZU-KI HA-JI-ME!!!!!!!!"

"Hn."

Hiroshi and Shishido's face severely paled. Fuji was smiling as always, though his eye was developing a twitch again.

-_-; "Well, they're an… interesting group," commented Hiroshi nervously.

-_-; "Interesting wouldn't be the word I'd use," said Shishido wryly.

^_^ "I'll inform you all when dinner is ready," announced Fuji as he ran off.

"Hey!" cried Shishido as he saw Fuji running away. "Don't leave us here!!!!!"

"Keep up that shouting and you'll be a perfect addition to the loony squad over here," said Hiroshi as he dragged Shishido into the room. Let's just say that the next few moments were spent with more shouting, wailing, glaring, Hiroshi looking smug, and Shishido looking incredibly annoyed.

****

*DING DONG DING DONG*

"What is that infernal racket?!" asked Atobe amid the noises of the room.

The door opened once again, and Fuji appeared.

"Minna-san, that was the dinner bell. Dinner is served," announced Fuji to the occupants of the room.

That announcement brought an instant silence upon the room. Fuji blinked.

"Well it's about time," said Mizuki, suddenly miraculously calm and composed. Shishido stared at him incredulously. "That was sudden," the drama queen commented.

"I'm starving," said Hiroshi.

"The food better be good," said Atobe in a threatening manner.

"Great," said Kawamura meekly.

"I have no comment whatsoever," said Tezuka stoicly.

"Um, O…kay. Please follow me," said Fuji.

The guests walked out of the room quietly. Which was freaky in Shishido's opinion and pretty much everybody else who's sane. They walked through another rich wood paneled door. Fuji opened it and looked at the guests with a mischievous smile.

"Bon appetite."

TO BE CONTINUED

***

Hope you like the second chapter. ^_^ Remember to review!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara


	3. Dinner, Introductions, & Mr Body

CLUE: Prince of Tennis Style

Yo, minna-san! RedPlanet31 here. I'm SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THE 2ND CHAPTER!!!! I apologize a million times for the slow update and unfortunately the next chapter's update would be slow, too. DAMN EXAMS!!!!!

Anyway, to those who reviewed my fic. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! Posterior Praiser, glad you love butler Fuji and Professor Plum. I adore them. The Magician of Black Chaos, what can I say? Keep reviewing!!! I definitely love reading you reviews. Cheeseburger of Doom, hahaha glad that you found the last chapter enjoyable. Keep writing!!!! aki-lynn, thanks for the review. Hope you update your fic. hakkai-san, I'm glad you think this fic is intensely funny. Oh, are you from Malaysia? kat-jen-insane, yes, yes, I am the coolest. Hahaha, kidding. Too much Atobe and Hiroshi and Mizuki in my mind that I'm beginning to think like them treiko-chan, glad you're having fun. fushia, I'll e-mail you. Thanks for reviewing. Burnein, hope you like this chapter!!! Fujiko-chan, here's MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis TT. I don't own Clue the board game nor the movie and books. And I don't think there are any other fanfics with this plot but if there are, DON'T SUE ME!!!!

Dedications: To all who reviewed this fic and those who will review it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!

Warning: Clue is a murder mystery game so expect some character death. Don't flame me or anything if your favourite character dies because well, they're my favourite characters, too. Slight shonen-ai. Major OOCness. Plotholes galore.

"speech"

thoughts

flashback

Chapter 3: Dinner, Introductions, & Mr. Body

"Bon appetite."

It was finally dinner time and the guests were hungry beyond words. They followed Fuji, the butler, into a room with a dining table, rectangular in shape. There were three seats on both sides of the table and one seat at the head of the table. Each place was set with luxurious cutlery and plates. The whole room was, well, richly decorated.

"Please have a seat. Mr. Body will be here shortly," said Fuji courteously.

The guests each took their seat. On the side of the table that was further from the door, sat Tezuka Kunimitsu, next to him, Shishido Ryou, followed by Wakato Hiroshi. Atobe Keigo sat opposite of Tezuka, Kawamura Takashi sat in front of Shishido, and Mizuki Hajime sat facing Hiroshi. Can you see it in your mind? Just use your IMAGINATION….. Anyway, Fuji disappeared through a door in one side of the room. A few silent minutes pass.

CRASH!!!! The guests looked at the door to the kitchen apprehensively. Another few silent minutes pass.

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago.

"This looks good, Mukahi" complimented Fuji. Eiji reluctantly nodded in agreement. Both of them were the first people to see the food prepared by Mukahi.

"Of course," said Mukahi, "Unlike a certain Japanese-French Maid," at this he rolled his eyes at Eiji, "I actually have talent in what I'm supposed to do."

"Hoi, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Eiji heatedly.

"I can cook and you can't do anything," answered Mukahi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?!!! I SO can do anything!!! Plus, I'm WAY more flexible than YOU!!!!"

"Get real!!!! **I** am way more flexible than YOU!!!"

"NO WAY!!! ME!!!!"

"NO, MEEEEEE!!!!"

At this, Eiji lunged at Mukahi causing a bunch of plates to fall down. CRASH!!!!

"Umm, guys," started Fuji. Eiji stopped trying to kick Mukahi and Mukahi stopped trying to strangle Eiji. "What does flexibility have anything to do with cooking and… whatever Eiji does?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!" answered Eiji and Mukahi.

"….Okay then. I'll just go and serve the food," said Fuji as he walked out with the dishes that were going to be served.

Fuji came out pushing a tray filled with delicious food. He served each of the guests, one by one, a plate covered by a stainless steel cover.

The guests waited impatiently for Fuji to serve. As Fuji lifted off the covers to reveal the delicacies, the guest's reactions were also revealed. (A.N.:By the way, don't worry. I won't go all crazy in their reactions now. Fine, maybe a little crazy.)

"Looks great," commented Shishido as his dish was uncovered.

"Tastes great," added Hiroshi who tasted the fancy soup before him.

"I'm great," admitted Atobe because that's just TRUE.

"Hn," said Tezuka non-commitedly, both about the soup and Atobe's admission. At least Shishido didn't say the food looked delicious. Who knows where that conversation could have gone to? (A.N.: For example, "Looks delicious." "Tastes delicious." "I'm-".)

"Delicious," exclaimed Mizuki as he took a sip of the soup.

"Hai, this is definitely delicious," remarked Kawamura, which was surely good praise since he was a chef.

The guests ate their food with gusto. There were other foods of course but the next dish would only be served when the first dish is finished. The guests ate the cuisine before them. It had a rather unique taste. They couldn't decide what kind of meat was in the soup.

"Na, Fuji," started Kawamura, "What's in the soup?"

"The soup? Oh, monkey's brain," answered Fuji as if that was the most normal thing in the world. (A.N.: Actually, people do eat monkey's brain. I just don't think it's normal. No, the people are normal. Eating monkey's brain isn't. Anyway, in the movie, the guest did eat monkey's brain, I think. So, this is all for the plot. Oh yeah, here's where I go slightly mad with their reactions.)

"Excuse me, what?" asked Kawamura again.

"Monkey's brain soup," replied Fuji angelically.

"…… WHAT???!!!" the guests sans Atobe spitted out the soup like mad. Yes, even Tezuka spitted out his last spoonful of soup.

Amidst the spitting and screaming, Fuji turned to Atobe. "You don't seem to be affected by this news," stated Fuji, his head tilting slightly as he contemplated Atobe.

"My cook usually cooks this cuisine. It's one of my favourites, actually," informed Atobe to Fuji and the other guests as he calmly took a bite of the piece of monkey's brain.

"…… WHAT???!!!" More spitting. Shishido took a large gulp of the wine that was served and nearly choked on it in his haste if Hiroshi didn't help him.

"Oh my god, ewww!!! Oh, my god, ewwwwwww!!! Oh, my god, EEWWWW!!!" squealed Mizuki as he tried to wipe his tongue with his napkin. The others were all thinking along the same line.

The guests calmed down considerably after Fuji served them the next dish which was decidedly more normal. The guests ate the next dish with a relieved sigh.

After a few silent minutes, again, Fuji cleared his throat to get the guests attention. All of them looked at him curiously.

"Well, since I'm finding this silence extremely freaky, why don't you all introduce yourself, with your fake identity, of course. You know, tell a little bit about yourself," suggested Fuji with a smile.

The guests looked at each other awkwardly. Then, they looked back at Fuji. Fuji looked back at them. They looked back at each other. Then, they looked back at Fuji who proceeded to look back at them. When Fuji looked at them, they looked back at each other and then they looked at Fuji once more and he looked back at them again. This could go on forever. Until…

"Since nobody is actually doing anything, why don't I start?" said Hiroshi as he looked at everybody. "I'm sure you all know me."

"No, not really," cut in Shishido. Hiroshi glared at him.

"Anyway, for this evening, I am Mr. Scarlet."

"Hello, Mr. Scarlet," greeted everybody in unison. Whoa, freaky.

"I am the best tennis player in the world," continued Hiroshi.

"No, you're not," cut in Shishido, Mizuki and Atobe. Tezuka wasn't even listening and Kawamura was just politely listening. Hiroshi ignored them and went on.

"After high school, other than becoming a professional tennis player, I am also a trainer at Johsei Shonan Junior High. You know, kinda like Hanamura sensei. Doing research, training students, dating a co-worker," said Hiroshi, mumbling the last three words.

"What was that?" asked Mizuki.

"Uh… meeting new co-workers. In fact, some of my co-workers include my old teammates. Kajimoto is one of my co-workers," explained Hiroshi.

"I know," said Mizuki.

"Good."

"……….."

"……….."

"Alright," said Fuji, interrupting the silence. "Anything else, Mr. Scarlet?"

"Of course. As you all probably know, I have a legion of fans that adore me and worship the ground I walk on," boasted Hiroshi but we all know that it's true.

"Oh, please," interjected Atobe, "Your fans cannot compare to my number of fans who worship the ground that I walk on."

"Yeah, right," said Mizuki sarcastically, "My fans know that the perfect person to cheer for is none other than ME."

"Oh God, there are actually people as proud as Atobe," muttered Shishido in disbelief as the proud trio quarreled amongst each other.

Kawamura looked at the quarrelling trio pensively while Tezuka….. just ate silently. Fuji cleared his throat, and was ignored by the trio. He cleared his throat louder, and was still ignored. Finally, he spoke.

"Mr. Peacock, Mr. Scarlet, and… eto… uh… Professor Plum," started Fuji.

"I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!!"

"I said introduce yourself, not start a war. Who wants to go next?"

"Ore-sama will," said Atobe.

"But I'm not done yet," whined Hiroshi.

"Yes, you are," Atobe stated haughtily. "Now, about ORE-SAMA. Ore-sama was born on the 4th of October to a very wealthy family. Ore-sama's blood type is A. Ore-sama is right handed. Some of ore-sama's favourite foods include roast beef and Yorkshire pudding. Ore-sama can speak many languages especially German and Greek. Ore sama's favourite color is gold and black. Ore-sama-"

"I said introduce yourself, not tell your life story," cut in Fuji.

"How dare you interrupt Ore-sama?!!! Ore-sama is perfection!!!!"

"Hn," hnned Tezuka sarcastically. Atobe looked at him suspiciously. Tezuka was really getting quite an attitude. Atobe covered his face with his hands. Only his eyes could be seen. He stared at Tezuka rather evilly. Unknown to the others, he was kicking Tezuka's leg under the table. _Strange. How could he not react to my wonderful, awesome kick at all??? _Atobe wondered as he continued kicking Tezuka harder and harder. Sure, it was immature but that's what you do when you're sitting at a table and someone annoys you. Anyway, throughout him kicking, Tezuka still had the same impassive look on his face.

_Why isn't he reacting?!!!_

Unknown to Atobe, who was focusing way too much on Tezuka, Shishido who was next to Tezuka, was looking VERY annoyed. Anyway, back to Atobe-sama.

He's not doing anything!!! This is getting irritating!!! … Hey, I rhymed!!! Ah, my brilliance is truly amazing… Atobe stopped his kicking to appreciate the genius that is ORE-SAMA himself. Then, he kicked Tezuka's leg harder. Tezuka didn't even flinch. Atobe glared at him and wished for something to happen. He gave an exceptionally hard kick.

"DAMNIT, ATOBE!!! THAT'S MY LEG YOU'RE KICKING!!!" screamed a very scary looking Shishido as he stood up suddenly and slammed his hands onto the table. The rest of the guests looked at him in surprise.

" STOP KICKING MY LEG!!! YOU'VE BEEN KICKING ME FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS!!!!!!!!" screamed Shishido, proving the fact that he was and will always be a drama queen.

"Actually, it's only been two minutes," informed Atobe smugly. Fuji had to hold Shishido back while Kawamura blocked Atobe from Shishido. Shishido was waving his spoon at Atobe like a sword.

"TWO MINUTES FAR TOO LONG!!!!!"

"I was just swinging my leg. It's not my problem that your leg got in the way. After all, my swinging leg was suppose to come in contact with Tezuka," said Atobe matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying you were trying to kick Tezuka but your feet has no sense of direction," concluded Shishido. Shishido looked at Tezuka…… and stamped on Tezuka's foot with every strength he had.

"OWW!!!! What the hell is with you Hyoutei people and injuring me?!" Tezuka glared at Shishido and Atobe with his usual serious look. Atobe looked smug while Shishido answered Tezuka.

"It was YOUR fault."

"No, it was Atobe's fault," answered Tezuka.

"Oh, right," Shishido looked at Atobe and kicked his leg, too.

"OWW!!!!" Atobe glared at Shishdo with HIS usual arrogant glare.

"As much as this is entertaining me, I think you all should stop," said Fuji.

"But-"

"I said STOP." People, can you see the black aura?

Atobe, Shishido and Tezuka went back to eating. The others who were watching them went back to what they were doing. Kawamura went back to talking with Fuji. Mizuki went back to glaring venomously at Fuji. Hiroshi went back to admiring his reflection in his spoon.

"Can you just tell what your identity for this evening is?" Fuji asked Atobe.

"Fine, Ore-sama's identity for this evening is Mr. Peacock."

"Hn," said Tezuka_. Well, that definitely suits him._

"Okay, Taka-san. Your turn," said Fuji.

"Uh… My identity for the evening is Mr. Green. Yoroshiku. And, well, now, I am currently working as a sushi chef at my father's restaurant," told Kawamura.

"What's with the racket and your BURNING mode?" asked Mizuki who was still glaring at Fuji.

"What BURNING mode???" asked a bewildered Kawamura.

"Never mind," cut in Fuji. "Who's next? Ah, Mr.White, why don't you go?"

"Whatever. My name for this evening is, as you all probably know, Mr. White. I am now a pro tennis player."

"Doubles or singles?" asked Mizuki in data gathering mode although he was still glaring at Fuji.

"Doubles. My doubles partner is Ootori Choutarou," answered Shishido.

"You lovebirds are STILL together???," asked Atobe in disbelief. Shishido's face reddened at the word lovebirds.

"YES," answered Shishido.

Fearing another confrontation, Fuji quickly interrupted. "Is that all, Mr. White?"

"Whatever."

"Colonel, now it's your turn," said Fuji, smiling at Tezuka.

"….."

"C'mon, just tell us what's your name for the evening?" persuaded Fuji.

"Colonel Mustard," mumbled Tezuka.

Atobe snorted when he heard that. "Is that all you're going to tell us?" He asked with a drawl.

Tezuka gave him an indifferent glare. Then, he leaned forward closer and said in a hush tone, "Well, can you keep a secret?"

"YES," replied all the guests and Fuji. They leaned closer to Tezuka.

"Good," continued Tezuka, "So can I." The guests fell down from their seats at his words.

"Tezuka, just tell us something about yourself," said Atobe leaning casually back against his chair.

"Yes, like your family. We all know you have a mother, a father, and a grandfather. What about your grandmother?" said Fuji.

"She died in the war," answered Tezuka without changing his expression.

"Oh." I'll leave it to you to decide who said that. (A.N.: Whoa, interactive reading,)

"Which war?" asked Hiroshi.

"Frankly, I haven't a clue," answered Tezuka.

"……..Okay then," said Fuji, "Who's next? Let's see. Mr. Scarlet went first. Followed by, Mr. Peacock, Mr. Green, Mr. White and Colonel Mustard. So, is there anybody else?" asked Fuji as he looked around the table, utterly ignoring Mizuki who was glaring daggers at him. "Uhhh…… Who else is there?"

"It's MY turn," said Mizuki through gritted teeth.

Fuji blinked a few times and looked at Mizuki as if he saw him for the very first time. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"I'm right in front of you," said Mizuki slowly.

"And you are?"

Whoa, if looks could dress a guy up in a girly dress, Fuji would be wearing a pink, frilly, puffy, dress that you would normally see in those kiddy books with princesses in them.

"Mizuki desu," answered Mizuki with poison in his voice.

"Now, is that your real name or your fake identity?" asked Fuji curiously.

"Why don't you listen to my introduction?" said Mizuki as he looked to the other guests and flipped his hair. "My identity for this evening is Professor Plum. What I do now? Well, I am the President of SLOP."

"SLOP???" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, SLOP. My one true devotion," told Mizuki.

"You're devoted to… slop???" asked Atobe incredulously.

"No, not slop. SLOP," said Mizuki. The guests blinked, as they didn't really get the difference. Mizuki continued, "SLOP stands for the," Mizuki took a deep breath, "Society for the Lovers Of Purple."

"……" --; That would have to be the guests expression.

"The Society for the Lovers Of Purple was started by none other than me. The members love the colour purple and will do anything to get any rare specimen of the colour. It is a well-known society and we idolized the colour purple. One of our idols is Barney the Purple Dinosaur. We are an illustrious society. After all, who could truly bask in the glory of the colour purple, other than me of course. And…," Mizuki stopped his ranting to the relieved sigh of all the guest. "Are you even listening to me?!!!!!!!" Mizuki practically screeched at Fuji who was talking cough**** purposely ignoring Mizuki cough to Kawamura.

"And that's how I saved the world with a dress," Fuji announced to Kawamura.

Mizuki's eyes were going into hyper twitching mode. He opened his mouth to snap something which I should not write down at Fuji. However, he was interrupted by the door that opened suddenly. The guests all looked at the door, having no idea what to expect. A shoe entered the room followed by the owner of the feet that was wearing the shoe.

"Ah, Mr. Body. You're late," greeted Fuji pleasantly.

"Don't tell me what to do. Ore wa Akutsu-"

cough

"I mean, ore wa Mr. Body," said, you guessed it…

"Akutsu???" said Kawamura in surprise. The other guests were all, well, pretty shocked, too. Fuji just smiled and served Mr. Body his dinner. The guests were all so stunned that most spent their time staring at Akutsu. Okay, I lied. Pretty much only Kawamura and Shishido were staring at Akutsu. Hiroshi was still admiring his reflection in his spoon. Atobe didn't really care. Mizuki was thinking of ways to torture Fuji. Tezuka, frankly, also didn't give a damn. Akutsu glanced at his food and rolled his eyes. He picked at it for a while and finally ate it.

After finishing his dinner, Akutsu got up and walked out of the room. The guests looked at him over their food as he walked out. Fuji stood in front of all the guests.

"Saa, minna-san, please follow me back to the library. Eiji, please clear the table," said Fuji in a pleasant commanding tone.

"Nyaaaaa, Fujiiii, why do I have to clear up??!!!" came out Eiji's voice from the kitchen, but Fuji already walked out of the room whistling merrily.

The guests all followed Fuji back into the library. They saw Akutsu a.k.a. Mr. Body sitting on one of the chairs at the corner of the room. Akutsu leaned against the back of the chair with a smug look on his face. The guests took their seats as Fuji stood in front of a desk in the room.

"Minna-san," started Fuji. His eyes opened and his electrifying blue eyes stared at them all solemnly. "I have to tell you the truth."

The guests were getting a little freaked out at his serious tone. "What is it, Fuji?" asked Kawamura anxiously.

"Mr. Body didn't invite you all to this dinner," told Fuji.

"What?!" cried Shishido. "Then, who did?!"

"I did," answered Fuji.

TO BE CONTINUED

Remember to review!!!!!!!!! Anyway, so so so so sorry for the slow update. Hope you like the third chapter. By the way, can anybody tell me where I can find Yagyuu's picture? I've seen all of Rikkai's regulars pic except for Yagyuu. Oh, and I saw these screencaps or 'AMV's of the Tenipuri characters playing in a band. Anybody know what is it about? Is it an OVA or an episode or… I don't know. Somebody please give me some info!!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Sayonara


	4. Finally!

CLUE: Prince of Tennis Style

Yo minna-san! Red-planet31 here. Sorry for the late update! Hontou ni gomen. I sincerely hope you all still remember this fic. Anyway, here is Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis TT. I don't own Clue the board game nor the movie and books. And I don't think there are any other fanfics with this plot but if there are, DON'T SUE ME! Now, I'm going to put the reviews reply after the chapter. Oh yeah, who wants to join SLOP! Why can't this site put up underscores?

Okay, here's the list of the characters (the guests) and their fake names in case you guys forgot since it's been so long.

Tezuka Kunimitsu- Colonel Mustard

Atobe Keigo- Mr. Peacock

Wakato Hiroshi- Mr. Scarlet

Kawamura Takashi- Mr. Green

Shishido Ryou- Mr. White

Mizuki Hajime- Professor Plum

Akutsu Jin- Mr. Body

Dedications: To all who reviewed this fic and those who will review it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Warning: Clue is a murder mystery game so expect some character death. Don't flame me or anything if your favourite character dies because well, they're my favourite characters too. Slight shonen-ai. Major OOCness. Plotholes galore.

"speech"

_thoughts_

/flashback/

**in the dark**

Chapter 4: Finally!

"I invited you to this dinner," confessed Fuji.

"Fuji, why?" asked a bewildered Kawamura. Meanwhile, the other guests were all wondering the same thing.

Fuji looked around the room and took a deep breath. The guests seemed to be taking the news better than he had thought. However, here comes the hard part. Fuji took a deep breath.

"You see, all of you here, in this room, have something in common," he announced.

"Uh… We all were tennis players," said Mizuki in a _Duh, it's so obvious_ tone.

"No," Fuji said with an exasperated tone. "You see, all of you here, are being BLACKMAILED by the same person," he announced grandly.

"WHAT!"

Fuji winced at the shrillness a room filled with grown men can produce. "Yes, you all are being BLACKMAILED," Fuji repeated.

"And what if we are?" inquired Tezuka, his glasses glinting ominously in the light.

"Well, I'm sure it's a problem for all of you…"

"Damn straight! Do you think I would want to waste my money paying a good for nothing blackmailer!" Atobe practically growled.

"It's not a problem for me because I'm NOT being BLACKMAILED," stated Shishido vehemently. The guests all looked at him disbelievingly.

"Right…" started Fuji sarcastically. "I invited you here JUST to feed you."

"Just spill it. Nobody else is denying it," said Hiroshi in a tired tone as he took a sip of wine which was previously prepared by the Maid.

"That's because everybody else IS being blackmailed!" cried Shishido stubbornly. This statement caused the guests to start arguing among each other. Meanwhile, ignored by everyone, Akutsu merely took a sip of his wine while giving them all an amused look. Unlike Akutsu, Fuji was getting a stressed look.

Fuji cleared his throat. "Look, why don't all of you just confess what you're being blackmailed for? Then, we'll all be on an equal footing."

The guests looked at him. He looked back at them. They glanced at each other. Then, they looked back at him.

"Whoa, déjà vu," observed Fuji.

"Fine," announced Hiroshi, "I'll be the first. It's not like I have anything else to hide." He leaned back into his seat in an uncaring manner.

"Let's see. Why am I being blackmailed? Well, apparently the blackmailer found out about an illegal business that Kajimoto and I are running."

"What illegal business?" asked Mizuki suspiciously.

"Well, Kajimoto and I are… running an illegal… gay disco club."

"……" > went all the guest.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I am a professional and I do my managerial duties professionally," stated Wakato firmly.

/Flashback/

/Location: The previously mentioned illegal gay disco club.

Wakato Hiroshi was standing in the center of the club on a circular stage. The crowds were all paying attention to him as he stood there with a microphone in his hands. Spotlights were moving all over the club.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY!" screamed Wakato.

"HELL YEAH!" screamed the crowds.

"All right then." Hiroshi threw the microphone carelessly off the stage and snapped his fingers. On cue, a bright spotlight shone on him. He snapped his fingers again and music started blasting from the loudspeakers.

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, too sexy for it!" sang along Wakato as his ass swayed to the beat of the music./

/End Flashback/

"Yes, professionally," affirmed Wakato, "A policeman found out about the club but we managed to… convince him to keep it a secret."

"How did you do that?" wondered Kawamura.

"Money is the language that everybody understands," replied Wakato with a smirk.

"O…kay. Peacock, why don't you go next?"

Atobe straightened in his seat. "Well, I'm a politician now. And the blackmailer caught me bribing voters."

"Wait…" started Shishido.

"Yes, I am guilty of bribery," confessed Atobe without a trace of guilt in his voice.

"No, not THAT. You're a politician?" questioned Shishido with disbelief in his voice.

Atobe was more than slightly annoyed by the slight disbelief in Shishido's voice. "Yes, I'm a politician."

"You mean, as in you're running in the elections?" asked Shishido.

"No, politician, as in I'm going to be a librarian," said Atobe sarcastically. "FOOL, of course I'm running in the elections. That's why I was caught bribing. Ore-sama will surely win the elections but it doesn't hurt to be careful."

"I can't believe you're a politician…" declared Shishido, still fascinated by that fact.

Atobe actually felt insulted for a while. No matter. "Well, I AM. First, Japan then… THE WORLD," Atobe proclaimed dramatically evilly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the world shuddered as they felt impending doom.

Back to the library at 112, Emmers Lane, Takea Peak…

"Colonel Mustard, your turn."

Tezuka looked at Fuji exasperatedly. "I was seen in a compromising position with someone I shouldn't be with in such a compromising position and at a place I shouldn't be at," stated Tezuka simply. (A.N?)

"Not exactly forthcoming are you?" teased Atobe with a strange look in his eyes. Luckily, for Fuji who feared another quarrel, Tezuka wisely chose to ignore Atobe.

"Che," muttered Atobe at the lack of response from Tezuka.

"That's all that you're going to tell us?" asked Mizuki incredulously.

"Yes," answered Tezuka. He didn't give any explanations.

Fuji looked at Mizuki. "Although I have no clue who you are, I believe it's your turn."

"#&$&(!"

"Huh?" inquired Fuji naively.

"Calm down Professor Plum," soothed Kawamura kindly. "It's your turn."

Mizuki took a VERY VERY DEEP breath. That seemed to calm him down a bit.

"Okay, since it's my turn-"

"It is?" asked Fuji innocently.

"YOU told me that," stated Mizuki through gritted teeth.

"Really? By the way, who are you?"

"……" Mizuki stared at Fuji with a very dangerous look in his eyes. Again, luckily for Fuji, just as Mizuki lunged at him, Kawamura and Hiroshi held him back.

"Let me at him! I'll teach him the meaning of pain!" snarled Mizuki as Kawamura and Wakato struggled to hold him back.

"No, thank you. I already have a dictionary," replied Fuji with a bright smile.

Tezuka sighed and took action. "Professor Plum, calm down. Fuji, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Fuji," warned Tezuka sternly.

"Fine, fine," Fuji sighed. "I'll stop doing whatever you think I should stop doing even though I have no idea what it is." He ended this statement with a VERY bright smile.

Meanwhile, Kawamura managed to calm Mizuki. No thanks to Wakato who just aggravated Mizuki with the constant smirking. Mizuki cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, the reason I'm being blackmailed is because I was caught acquiring the Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit from someone."

"……" --; 00; ; ; ; ; ;

"And I thought Mr. Scarlet was weird," muttered Shishido under his breath.

"Hey," cried Hiroshi, hearing him.

"What do you mean 'acquire'?" asked Atobe with an eyebrow raised.

"I mean… the blackmailer got a photograph of me STEALING a rare Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit!"

"Why the hell would you want that?" asked Atobe in disbelief.

"I did it for an honourable reason. I did it… for **SLOP**." Wow, you could actually see the waves crashing behind Mizuki as he said the previous statement with stars in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guests sweatdropped. --;

"Of course, I don't expect you commoners to understand," said Mizuki dismissively as he started staring off blankly into space.

/Flashback/

/Location: Stone wall of a mansion which previously had the Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit. I mean the mansion used to have it. Not the stone wall. Which you probably know already. O…kay then./

/On top of said stone wall was Mizuki Hajime carrying the aforementioned Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit.

"Damn dogs… wouldn't stop chasing me… Well, you can't reach me now, can you!" Mizuki shouted at the fierce dogs waiting for him below the wall. "Yeah, that's right. You CAN'T!"

Mizuki looked at the Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit with something close to reverence in his eyes.

"I finally have it!" he cackled maniacally into the night.

"What a lunatic," said a voice. What the voice said after that, Mizuki couldn't hear because the sounds of dogs barking rang into the night.

Mizuki looked around apprehensively, his head looking back at forth to survey the surrounding darkness. "Who said that!"

"I did," replied a figure below him.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes to see the figure better but it was too dark. Fortunately, he recognized the voice. "Hey, aren't you- (Sounds of dogs barking)?"

"Yeah, I'm- (Sounds of dogs barking)," answered the dark figure in a sullen tone.

(A.N.: Who can guess who the figure is! Try and guess!)

"How dare you call me a lunatic! Just because I follow my dreams, that makes me a LUNATIC!" That would be Mizuki screaming at- (Sounds of dogs barking) while waving his left arm like a lunatic. His right arm was preoccupied with the whole gigantic purple dinosaur suit. "Stupid dogs! Would you just shut up!" Poor Hajime grabbed his shoe and tossed it at the dogs furiously. After realizing that the shoe he just threw could be used as evidence against him, he jumped down, grab the shoe from the pack of wild dogs, nearly got bitten by one of the wild dogs, and climbed back up the wall screaming profanities at the wild dogs.

"Bad dogs! BAD DOGS! Stay!"

"Like I said, LU-NA-TIC," said the figure in the shadows before he walked away from the scene of the crime.

"Take that back, Mr.- (Sounds of dogs barking)!" screamed Mizuki to the departing figure./

/End flashback/

"Hey, Professor Plum, are you with us?" Wakato's voice interrupted Mizuki's flashback as he waved his hand in front of the SLOP President's sight.

"Huh? Oh! What?"

"You've been staring into space for the past few minutes," pointed out Shishido gruffly. "What could you have been thinking about?"

"That's none of your business."

"Nothing ever is," Atobe suddenly said in a wistful tone.

"……………………….," said everybody else, looking at Atobe.

"You people are freaky," observed Fuji intelligently.

"That's the understatement of the year," added Tezuka under his breath.

"Anyway, Mr. White, what was your crime?" asked Mizuki.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Dude, that's like saying Professor Plum doesn't like purple," pointed out Wakato.

"I like purple," admitted Mizuki with a grin. Like we all didn't know that.

"Like we all didn't know that…" muttered Shishido.

Wakato suddenly grabbed Shishido by the shoulders and yelled at him, "Quick man! Confess your crime before Professor Plum starts another President of SLOP speech!"

"I'm not gonna fall for that!" Cried out a startled Shishido. "I'll never confess! NEVER!"

"As President of Slop-" started Mizuki.

"Okay! I confess!" interrupted Shishido quickly. Anything but another speech. The first one was hell enough to go through.

The guests quieted down to hear Shishido's crime. Some more eagerly than others.

"Well?" The eager guests asked eagerly, leaning on the edges of their seats, if they were seating.

"As you all know… I am currently a pro tennis player… and I play doubles," started Shishido slowly. "Well…. I was involved in a fight with one of my opponents. And, as you all should know, if this gets out, I could get suspended. Not only that, if I get suspended, Choutarou won't be able to play doubles too."

"But he could always get another doubles partner," Mizuki pointed out.

"He could… But he won't. I know Choutarou. He won't get another doubles partner. He won't play singles too. Which means that he won't play tennis. He loves tennis. I refuse to be the reason that he can't play tennis," state Shishido with something akin to desperation in his voice. Fuji patted him kindly on the back. Which kinda scared Shishido. All the guests were silent after hearing Shishido's crime. This scared Shishido even more.

"Mr. Green, what about you? Do you have any noble reason that you are being blackmailed?" asked Mr. Scarlet as he looked at Mr. Green through his glass of wine.

Well, after Shishido's noble heartfelt confession, everybody was wondering what Kawamura's reason was. Meanwhile, Shishido's inner self was currently screaming _Hah! Try to top my reason!_

"Uh… Idon'tlikesushi," mumbled Kawamura, his face turning a very tomato-ish shade of red.

"What was that?" asked Fuji as the other guests leaned impatiently forward, nearly falling off their seats. In fact, Mizuki fell off his chair. But he got back on. So that information was totally unnecessary.

"Uh… I… don't like sushi," Kawamura repeated, his face doing a very good impression of a tomato. Which, when you combine with his bright green clothes, was NOT a pretty picture.

"……." The guests blinked their eyes in unison.

"I beg your pardon," asked Wakato in an overly polite tone, with an overly polite smile, looking overly polite.

Kawamura cleared his throat. "I don't like sushi," he reiterated.

"….." went the guest who were currently unconscious on the floor after falling of their chairs.. They sat there for a while, sort of looking at each other, but… not.

"That's not strange. Not strange at all," Wakato finally said.

"Really?" Kawamura asked sheepishly.

"NO. That was VERY strange," Wakato pointed out rather harshly.

"So… you're being blackmailed because the blackmailer found out that you… DON'T… like sushi?" Atobe voiced out the question in everyone's mind.

"Yes."

"O…kay. Don't you think you may be overreacting?" asked Mr. Peacock with a wave of his hand. The other guests nodded in agreement.

"NO. I am not overreacting!" Kawamura practically yelled at them. "Do you know what my father would do if he found out I don't like sushi! I'm a sushi chef! If a sushi chef does not like sushi… he is not worthy of the title Sushi Chef." Kawamura announced dramatically. "If I am not a Sushi Chef… I cannot win the title of Sushi Chef Master!"

The guests looked at Kawamura with a bewildered expression. After a while…

"Oh….." they all nodded. After another moment of silence…

Tezuka turned to Fuji. "Why did you invite us?"

Fuji expected that question. "Well…" he started, "I wanted to help you guys find your blackmailer and stop him."

"What's in it for you?" asked Mizuki suspiciously.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Fuji innocently.

"You want us to believe that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart!" said Shishido incredulously.

"Yes."

Wakato snorted. "Oh, puh-leese. You're helping a bunch of law breakers out of the goodness of your heart?"

Fuji shrugged his shoulders casually. "I'm just unique that way."

"Tell the truth Fuji," Tezuka practically ordered him.

"Yeah, what do you have against the blackmailer?" Atobe demanded to know.

Fuji dramatically sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, you see. My cactus killed itself by jumping out of the first floor window of my house because of him."

"You have got to be kidding me," Shishido muttered loudly.

"Actually, I am." Fuji smiled practically glowed. Then, he stopped. He continued in a hush tone. "Well, what really happened is…"

"Yes…?" went the guests.

"Well, you see, my girlfriend committed suicide because she was blackmailed by the blackmailer. She couldn't afford to pay him anymore…"

"Oh," was the response of most of the current denizens in the room. They didn't really know what to say.

"The poor guy…" mumbled Kawamura.

Yes, they all really didn't know what to say. They also didn't really know what to think. Wakato suddenly looked up.

"Wait a minute. You're straight?" he asked skeptically.

If Fuji wasn't Fuji, he'd bang his head on the wall. But since Fuji was Fuji, he just smiled. Although if you examined his smile closely, you would notice it was twitching. A lot.

"Yes, I am," Fuji answered with a twitching smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to be sure. You certainly don't look- Ok, shutting up right now." Wakato quickly kept quiet when he saw the look Fuji was aiming at him.

"So, you want to take revenge for your girlfriend. How exactly are you planning on doing this and why do you need us here?" inquired Tezuka, getting to the point.

"To get my revenge… I would need some assistance of course. And that's where you guys come in," Fuji told them, gesturing at them. "But first, why don't I tell you who has been blackmailing you. He is right here in this room. Isn't that right, Mr. Body?" Fuji turned towards Akutsu, his eyes observing Mr. Body like a hawk.

The guests looked around the room and finally at Akutsu. Their eyes widened when they realize who the blackmailer was.

"YOU!" they shouted accusingly at Akutsu.

Akutsu got up slowly from his chair and gave the guests a feral smirk. "Yes, me. What are you going to do about it?"

"Uh… Fuji. That plan of yours… Now is a very good time to reveal it," said Kawamura, staring apprehensively at Akutsu.

"Ah, yes," Fuji agreed. "Mr. Body, you will not get away with what you are doing."

Akutsu's smirk turned, if possible, even more threatening. "And why won't I?"

Fuji looked at him and announced triumphantly. "Because right now the police are on their way here."

The guests stopped trying to attack Akutsu to stare at Fuji with wide eyes. "WHAT!"

Akutsu and Fuji merely ignored them. "You don't have any proof," Akutsu pointed out.

Fuji grinned at him evilly and opened the desk drawer. He took out a large envelope. "Are you sure I don't have any proof, Mr. Body? In this envelope is the evidence the police need to convict you. All your blackmail materials are in this envelope. Even the photographs you took of the people you blackmailed."

At this point, the eyes of the guests were wide as saucers. They all stopped in their tracks and stared at the envelope.

"WHAT!"

Fuji still ignored them. "When the police see what is in this envelope, you're going to jail," said Fuji to Akutsu victoriously.

"Are you crazy!" screamed Shishido. Fuji turned to the guests, slightly shocked by Shishido's outburst

"Hmm?" Fuji inquired.

"If the police see what's in the envelope, WE all will be going to jail!" Atobe yelled. Then, as an afterthought, he continued, "Well, except for Mr. Green. I don't think you'll go to jail for not liking sushi."

"Maybe the police won't care but my father will!" Kawamura yelled. He was panicking. They all were.

"How long before the police arrive?" asked Tezuka to Fuji. Even while everybody else was panicking, he was still calm.

"In an hour, maybe more," answered Fuji.

"WHAT!" Apparently, Tezuka was panicking too.

"Look, everybody calm down. If we all just work together, Mr. Body will be dealt with and we can all go on with our lives," said Fuji as he tried to calm them.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not going to get into trouble!" screamed Mizuki in all his purple rage.

Wakato rounded up on Akutsu. "This is all your fault," he growled.

Akutsu started laughing, which surprised everybody. "Why are you so happy? You're in trouble too," reminded Mr. Scarlet.

Akutsu stopped laughing to start smirking again. "I know a way to get us all out of trouble." He then walked out of the room.

The guests and Fuji looked at each other questioningly.

Akutsu walked in a few seconds later. The guests were surprised. No, not because he walked in. It was because he had, in his arms, six purple boxes decorated with pink ribbon. He showed the presents to the six guests. "This will help us."

Wakato put his hand to his chest. "Santa, you shouldn't have," he gushed.

"Shut up," ordered Akutsu as he gave each guest a present. "Open your presents."

The guests looked at the gifts in their hands and, not knowing anything else to do, opened them. Although for a minute, Mizuki did consider tossing his box at Fuji's head, but he changed his mind after deciding that the box was too pretty.

Wakato opened his present to reveal… a candlestick. He picked it up and examined it. "Uh… Thanks."

Shishido opened his present to reveal… rope which was tied in a noose. You know… the kind people used to hang themselves. Shishido stared at the rope in his hand disbelievingly.

Kawamura opened his gift to reveal… a lead pipe. "Uh.. I'm a sushi chef, not a plumber."

Tezuka opened his gift to reveal… a wrench. "……."

Atobe opened his gift to reveal… a knife. A long… sharp… knife. After seeing the knife, Kawamura and Shishido, who were sitting next to him, backed awaaaaaaay… Even Atobe considered backing away.

Mizuki opened his present to reveal… a revolver. He picked up the dangerous weapon and stared at it. If they thought the knife was the only dangerous thing around, they were wrong. Most of the guests, including Fuji, stared at the gun in Mizuki's hand and took a biiiiiiiiig step away from him.

The guests looked at the items in their hands nervously. Fuji had a rather worried expression on his face. He looked at Akusu, wondering what he was up to.

Akutsu stepped to the center of room. "Now, I'm sure that you all are eager to hear my plan…" he began. He had the attention of all the people in the room who were waiting for him to continue with bated breath. "Listen, and listen well. You have, in each of your hand, a weapon," he said as he gestured at each of the items in the guests' hand.

"Oh God, a candlestick. I'm going to cause such mayhem with this," Wakato said sarcastically.

Akutsu glared at him. "You could kill someone if you knocked their heads with that candlestick."

"Ah… I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"Good." Akutsu said simply.

Atpbe cleared his throat. With an eyebrow raised, he asked, "Your plan?"

Akutsu straightened and walked to the wall with the door. On the wall was the light switch.

"In a moment, I will switch off the lights. In that moment, any of us in this room must kill our butler," Akutsu announced cruelly.

"Wh.. what?" stuttered Fuji. This was not going according to his plans.

"Well," Akutsu began, as he glanced at Fuji. "It's only logical. You brought us all here. You know all of our crimes. If one of us kills you, our secrets would be safe." At this point, he turned towards the guests. "When Fuji's dead, I will destroy the evidence in that envelope. We dispose of his body without leaving a trace. I will stop blackmailing you all. And we can all go on with our lives."

"Now, wait just a minute," Fuji ordered in a fluster. "You can't do that!"

"Yeah," Kawamura agreed. "We'd be convicted as murderers if that happens!"

The other guests were also perplexed at what they should do. Were they really that desperate? Before they could come to a conclusion, Akutsu spoke up.

"Too bad. Goodbye Fuji." He turned the lights off.

"**Hey! You can't do that!"**

"**Why is it so dark!"**

"**That's because the lights are switched off. Baka!"**

"**Somebody turn the lights on!"**

**BANG!**

**THUMP**

"…………**.."**

"**Oh… my… God… Was that a gunshot!"**

**Yes, that was in fact a gunshot. One of the guests started screaming hysterically. Another guest tripped and fell.**

"**Owww…"**

"**Damnit, where are the light switches?"**

"**Mommy… I'm afraid…"**

"**Aha! Here they are!"**

Somebody flipped the switches and the lights lit up. The guests stared at the person who turned the lights on.

"Fuji?"

Then… they looked down on the floor to see… Mr. Body's body lying on the carpet. Mizuki summed up Akutsu's condition pretty well.

"He's dead."

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes! This chapter is finally done! 16 pages! I cannot believe I actually wrote 16 pages. It's 2.40 a.m. and I am tired. Again, I apologize for the late update! Thanks to all the reviewers!

**burnein**- Thanks for your suggestion. Hopefully this chapter is funny too. Hehe.

**hakkai-san**- Thanks for the review. Hope you like the chapter.

**Cheeseburger of Doom**- Fuji crossdressing is a treat to me. Hehe. Hope you don't hate me for killing Mr. Body. Professor Plum RULES! Yes, you can join SLOP. If you love purple, Mizuki, Mizuki's purple sweater and being lead by a maniacal president… you are SLOP material!

**The Magician of Black Chaos**- Hope you like this chapter! Review please!

**Posterior Praiser**- As I said in CoD's reply, Fuji crossdressing is a treat to me. It has been ever since I saw that chibi episode where Fuji was wearing a dress. That was just… priceless. Yes, Professor Plum and SLOP rules! waves SLOP banner . Akutsu will always be in our hearts…

**aki-lynn- **Barney IS purple. More or less anyway. His full name is Barney the purple Dinosaur. I really need to get more sleep. Arigato for the review!

**Kawaii Kinomoto**- Cool! Another Malaysian. Yeah, Saiyuki and Weiss Kreus RULEZ! PoT humor fics are the best, aren't they? glomps Sanzo-sama and Aya-kun Hehe.

**Ichi**- Thanks for the review! No, I can't whack you with a baseball bat. Keep laughing!

**Jujin**- Thank you! No, you are not the only one who likes Ato-seme, Tezu-uke. I just love Tezuka and Atobe together! I prefer Tezu-seme and Ato-uke but I don't mind Ato-seme, Tezu-uke. As long as they are together! It was fun writing the leg kicking scene. I had a great laugh.

**may neuma**- Thanks! Are you from Indonesia? Anyway, update your fic please!

**spook embassy**- Thank you! Evil Fuji is the best!

Read and review!


End file.
